1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to serial interfaces between electronic devices.
2. Description of the Background Art
There is increasing interest in the use of high-speed serial data communication for exchange of data between electronic devices. There are many possible protocols for such high-speed serial interfaces. Some of these protocols may be industry-standard protocols. Other protocols may be custom-designed for particular systems.
Examples of industry-standard protocols include PCI Express® (Peripheral Component Interconnect Express), XAUI (X Attachment Unit Interface), sRIO (serial Rapid IO), and many others. PCI Express® is a point-to-point serial interface introduced by Intel Corporation of Santa Clara, Calif., and may be used, for example, as an expansion card interface for computer systems. XAUI is a 10 gigabit per second serial interface which may be used, for example, as a chip-to-chip interface. sRIO is a high-performance packet-switched interface technology which may also be used as a chip-to-chip interface.